resident_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman II
Christopher George Kent, born with the Kryptonian name Lor'''-Em', is an incredibly powerful alien superhero and one of the extremely few survivors of the destruction of Krypton. Lor-Em was nearly two years old when he was sent to Earth by his parents from the dying planet of Krypton to ensure his survival and forge his destiny. However, Lor's pod was knocked off course by Krypton's explosion, sending his ship into the Phantom Zone where he slept for around nineteen years, while being suspended in time and not aging. His pod eventually escaped, and arrived on Earth in a cornfield in California. He was found by a farming couple named Eben and Sarah Kent (not related to Jonathan or Martha Kent) who would adopt and raise him as their own son. He was later named Christopher. He coincidentally faced a similar fate to Kal-El and was raised by family with the same last name ‘Kent.’ He manifested and developed his powers from infancy and has been taught by his adoptive parents to control and keep them as a secret. In 2014, at the age of 16, he would eventually meet Kal-El, who was known to the world as Superman and the latter would eventually become his mentor. After high school, Chris would then attend university and study software development as well as gaining an internship as a job. After Superman's resurrection, Chris would remain close and even learn more about Kryptonian history, lore and martial arts from the new Fortress of Solitude. On his 20th birthday, he was gifted a new Kryptonian supersuit with the House of El emblem by Superman, also showing that Chris was being accepted as part of the House of El despite not being related. He would later carry the moniker 'Superman II' or would be known more publicly as 'Superboy.' Biography Early Life Surviving Krypton's Destruction Lor-Em was born on April 17, 1978 in the city of Kandor on the planet Krypton to his father Mir-Em and mother Foar Lus-Unth. This also makes him one of the first natural born Kryptonians within centuries, the other being Kal-El. At the age of 22 months, Krypton was on the verge of destruction. Much like Jor-El, Mir-Em correctly predicted the planet's demise and fabricated a Kryptonian escape pod to deliver Lor to Earth, located many light years away from Krypton. Both Mir and Foar both knew that their son would develop extraordinary abilities on Earth due to its weaker gravity, nourishing atmosphere and yellow sun. Mir knew of Jor-El's plan to send his own son Kal to Earth and hoped that both Kal and Lor will arrive together. Phantom Zone However, when Krypton exploded, Lor's pod was knocked off course by debris and sent into the Phantom Zone, a dimension where time does not pass. Lor was in suspended animation and slept for about 19 years and thus remembers nothing of that place. Eventually, the pod somehow made its way out of the Phantom Zone and course corrected back to Earth. Arrival and Raised in Steadworth Lor's pod finally landed undetected in a cornfield on Earth, Steadworth, Southern California on December 6, 1999. Soon (and coincidentally), the pod was found by farmer Eben and his accountant wife Sarah Kent. The then childless couple decided to adopt the toddler Lor-Em inside the pod and kept his origins a secret from everyone. They guessed Lor to be around 2 years old and decide to name him "Christopher." Ironically, these turnout of events are wildly similar to Kal-El being found by farmers Jonathan and Martha Kent (no relation to Eben nor Sarah) in Smallville, Kansas. Eben and Sarah raised Chris with strong values, making sure that he knew right from wrong. Discovering Powers Over Chris' childhood, he and his adoptive parents would discover his extraordinary abilities with the first one being Chris lifting up a tractor at the age of three. When Chris became aware of this power, he would break tables and walls with his fists until his parents taught him to never to use his powers in such a violent fashion. At the age of six, during a game of tag with his father, Chris developed super-speed and suddenly found himself in the woods, all alone. At the age of eight, when walking home from school, Chris decides to take a shortcut across "Old Man Peabody's" pasture. At the same time, Eben was driving by on the road noticing Chris and Peabody's prize bull. In an instant, the bull rammed and trampled over Chris much to Eben's horror. Although Chris' clothing was torn and that he'd lost a shoe, there wasn't a single mark or scratch on him, further shocking Eben that Chris was completely unharmed. Even before then, both of Chris' parents noticed that he's never been cut, bled, bruised or broken a bone. At the age of eleven, Chris' enhanced senses began manifesting, being able to see through solid matter, hear extreme variances of sounds at once and produce laser-like beams from his eyes. At first, this scared Chris but his parents were able to help him suppress and control them by trying to focus on one thing he likes. Starting High School Just before Chris turns fourteen, he starts his freshman year at Steadworth High School. He obtains a permission slip to join the football team and shows his parents but Eben refuses to sign it, because of Chris' powers, possibility of hurting someone and unfair advantage. Chris tries to convince his father but he doesn't budge much to the former's disappointment. After missing the bus to school, Chris super-speeds through the cornfield and easily outruns it. On the bus, Chris' best friends Allison Hartley and Samuel Costello (who are unaware of Chris' origins and powers) are making bets on him, with Sam correctly guessing that Chris misses bus and thus, Allison owes Sam ten dollars. As they arrive at school, they are dismayed to see Chris already waiting for them at the front gate, with Allison jokingly saying that Chris took a shortcut through a black hole. Learning the Truth During that same week, Chris starts to question his amazing powers and asks his parents why he can all those things. Eben acquiesced and tells him how he and Sarah found him and a space pod, which they hid in the storm cellar. After showing Chris, he becomes confused and angry, super-speeding away to a random field to gather his thoughts. On June 14, 2012, Sarah gave birth to Ryan, Chris' younger adoptive brother. After this, Chris grew very attached to the baby Ryan and spent time with him when as often as he could. As the months went by, both Eben and Sarah deduced that Chris' powers and body becomes stronger as he gets older. As a sophomore, Chris was able to join the school band as a guitarist showing that he has respectable skills with the instrument, having played for five years. His parents approved of this since it didn't involve physical activity or competition. In 2013, Chris discovered that he wasn't only one with these powers as he saw the Battle of Smallville, then later, the Battle of Metropolis on television. He quickly realises the amount of destruction he could cause and becomes more fearful and cautious of his own powers. Meeting and Training with Superman Sometime in 2014, at the age of sixteen, he eventually meets Kal-El aka Superman and the latter realises that Chris is another Kryptonian of natural birth. Superman asks how it's possible for a Kryptonian to be as young as Chris since Krypton was destroyed in 1980 but Chris doesn't know either. As a matter of fact, Chris is the one that has all the questions and asks about his powers and where he's from. Superman takes Chris at the New Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic and shows him everything about Krypton and its history. Over time, Chris would visit Superman when he can and formed some sort of a kinship, with the latter teaching him how to control his powers. Soon, Superman trusted Chris enough and revealed his life as Clark Kent and even took Chris to meet his adoptive mother, Martha. Chris finds it amazing and coincidental that they share the same last name. At the age of seventeen, Chris learns how focus and to fly with Superman's help. Chris eventually graduates from high school in June, 2015. Death of Superman In November 2015, a deeply saddened Chris was present during the funeral of Clark Kent being held in Smallville, with Father Leone presiding over the coffin, delivering a eulogy (containing the biblical resurrection prophecy from Isaiah 26:19). Although a small gathering, the notable attendees besides Martha were Lois Lane, Pete Ross, Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan as well as Bruce Wayne (the funeral was being paid anonymously by him) and Diana Prince. After Lois scatters a handful of dirt on top of Clark's coffin, Chris follows after and does the same. Chris then attends college at after a gap year at the University of California, studying an information technology based course and attains a part-time job as a software developer due to his skill. Second Invasion of Earth In January 2017, During Steppenwolf's second invasion of Earth, his Parademons were sent out through the world. Chris was doing his best around the U.S., easily taking out Parademons and saving civilians. Reuniting with Superman After Superman's resurrection, Chris delighted to be with his close friend and kin again. Superman also taught Chris how to use both super and arctic breath, while learning more about Kryptonian fighting styles and martial arts in the Fortress of Solitude. Becoming Superman II On Chris' twentieth birthday, he is gifted with a blue and red Kryptonian skinsuit which has been fabricated by Superman. The suit's insignia even included the 'House of El' on the chest, which shows that Superman accepts Chris as apart of the House of El. After this, Superman II is introduced to the world and goes around saving and helping people like his mentor Superman. Role in Resident Hero The Battle of Washington D.C. On September 29 2020, Superman II, The Justice League and Team Flash were battling a super powerful adaptive android named A.M.A.Z.O. in Washington D.C. As the battle progressed, the android was getting more powerful and stronger, due to its ability to perfectly replicate all powers and abilities from individuals. After copying Chris’ Kryptonian powers, the team of heroes were becoming outmatched with Chris being the only one able to hold his own against the android. However, Flash had an idea and was able to catch A.M.A.Z.O. while counter-phasing, preventing the latter from escaping and Chris also helped by restraining the android. Meanwhile, Batman, Cyborg and Dr. Harrison Wells learned that the android also copied the heroes’ weaknesses in addition to their powers. They fabricated a red solar energy blaster in hopes to weaken A.M.A.Z.O. after it’s copied Chris’ powers. A.M.A.Z.O.'s Defeat While Barry and Chris held it, Cyborg arrived with the weapon that they fabricated in the Watchtower and managed to land a successful shot. It was weakened for a few moments but it wasn’t quite down yet and started to recover. Before it could, Chris quickly took advantage of its weakened state and took it into space while unleashing the full power of his heat vision, to the point where he overcharged it and let out a massive outburst of energy. A.M.A.Z.O was ultimately destroyed by the super flare but not before creating a vibe portal that Superman II fell into after he was drained and knocked out. At this point, he had a flashback of starting his freshman year in high school. Landing in an Unknown Place After exiting the portal created by A.M.A.Z.O., Chris landed in a field in Outer Raccoon City, in an unknown alternate Earth and in the year 2018. Unaware of this, he attempts to fly off, only to find that he’s drained all of his powers. It was also night time and raining, thus, he would not be able recharge his powers until sunrise. Not knowing or recognising his surroundings, he decides to approach a gas station to ask for directions but is shocked to find that the place is dark, with the worker being injured. Moments later, Chris witnesses a policeman being killed and finds a few zombies already inside. Without his powers, he is worried that zombies could actually be a threat to him. Meeting Claire and Leon He soon meets a young college girl named Claire Redfield who is searching for her brother also named Chris. They exit the gas station and meet Leon Kennedy, who is a rookie police officer, shooting more zombies down and drives them to Raccoon City using an abandoned police car. The trio arrive at the city only to find that it too is infested by zombies; it was an epidemic. After narrowly surviving a truck collision with the car, they all decided to seek refuge in the Raccoon City Police Station and find answers. Leon ended up separating from the two, leaving Claire and Chris to make their way. Chris was able to display some of his natural limited Kryptonian strength by ripping a car door and using it as a shield and weapon against zombies much to Claire’s wonder. Chris finds it rather odd how Claire and Leon don't recognise him as Superman II but chooses not to say anything about it. Exploring the Police Station Chris and Claire made it to the station and watched live footage of a surviving police officer fighting more zombies and decided to help him. However, when they arrived it was too late and despite their best efforts the officer was brutally killed by the zombie but not before he managed to pass on a small notebook to Claire. The notebook contained information on how to escape the police station via an underground passage. Finding the Underground Passage Once they’ve exited the east area of the station, they meet Marvin Branagh who is another surviving police officer but is heavily wounded. Marvin gives Claire the news that her brother is safe and on vacation. He then proceeds to tell them to use the notebook to escape the place and get out of the city. He then gives Claire a combat knife and Chris his handgun, telling them that they will need it more than he does. After a long, painstaking process of fighting numerous zombies, solving puzzles and collecting all three medallions to escape, they eventually made it to the secret underground passage which should allow them to escape. They take a brief breather in the underground office and Claire teaches Chris how to use a firearm properly. Though very reluctant, Chris had to accept that he had to learn how to use firearms and weapons in order to survive this and that he cannot always rely on his natural strength and unarmed combat skills. Meeting Sherry As they continued, they eventually meet a terrified ten-year-old girl named Sherry who is hiding from a grotesque monster lurking around the underground areas. It wasn’t a zombie. Chris and Claire defeat the monster and help Sherry, who knows the way out of this place and is looking for her mom. The duo agree to help find the girl’s mother. After making it to the parking garage, the three still need a key card to open the gate of the exit. However, they are attacked by a corrupt police chief named Brian Irons who shoots Chris, kicks Claire and kidnaps Sherry. Unbeknownst to everyone else, Sherry unhooks and drops the pendant she was wearing around her neck on purpose as she was being dragged away. Chris survives thanks to his indestructible skinsuit and the two’s next mission is to get the key card to exit then rescue Sherry. The Rescue Mission When they find the Chief’s office, they find numerous clues and a separate room which has a key card. Unfortunately, the key card is located behind a steel pen which not only Chris was unable to force through but also requires two spare parts to activate the electronic locking panel. They are able find clues on where they are located. During their search, they confronted by a very tall figure wearing a fedora and trench coat. It was very strong as it moved a crashed helicopter with one hand and it was seemingly impervious to bullets. Chris tried to protect Claire only to get grabbed by the Tyrant. Chris was able to remember his Kryptonian martial arts training from the Fortress of Solitude, thus, was able escape near death and also beat the Tyrant into submission, using his natural Kryptonian strength and agility. Claire is in shock after witnessing this and demands an explanation. Although Chris tells her everything, including his true origins and Kryptonian heritage, she doesn’t believe him but nonetheless remain friends, stick together and refocus on the mission. However, even after being beaten, the Tyrant was able to recover and shows that it cannot die. They also run into Marvin who has already turned into a zombie due to his wound and Chris reluctantly puts the former cop out of his misery. The duo now had to find the second electronic part and avoid the Tyrant at the same time. After solving more puzzles and gaining the second part, they were able to open the steel cell and retrieve the key card. Leaving the Station At that moment, Claire receives a phone call in the same room with Chris listening, revealing that Irons had been watching them through a camera. Irons wanted the pendant that Sherry dropped (which Claire picked up) or else he threatened to kill the little girl, telling them to meet him at the Raccoon Orphanage. Not having a choice, they comply with Irons and venture their way to the orphanage to give the pendant and save Sherry. They finally make their way out of the parking garage only to be found and stalked by the same Tyrant. Out on the streets, they manage lose their assailant but briefly end up lost. They meet another survivor in a grocery store and aid him in fighting more zombies, saving his life. Though they get off at the wrong foot with the man (he thought the two were there to take advantage and steal his looted groceries), the duo explain their motives and true intentions and the man apologizes for his behavior. The man introduces himself as Robert Kendo, a gun shop owner. He is kind enough to let them take a pit stop at his shop, giving them refreshments and new weapons with ammunition. He also gives them directions and a city map to the orphanage but warns them that the shortcut through the Raccoon City Park is heavily infested with zombies and is nearly impossible to pass. Shortcut Through Peril After saying goodbye to Kendo, they ultimately choose to go through the shortcut as the long way will take them hours to reach the orphanage which was not an option. Just outside a fallen Gamestop (video game/collector's item shop), Chris spots a replica (but still deadly) 'Game of Thrones' sword and finds it useful. They used their skills, new weapons and teamwork to fight through the seemingly endless horde of zombies and made it all the way to the orphanage relatively unscathed. Chris decides to lose the sword since he doesn't have any room to carry it and no longer needed it. When the duo entered and continued to search the place, they are met with a staggering and limping Irons who angrily tells them that they took too long. Suddenly, an embryo burst out of his chest, killing him instantly. Finding and losing Sherry again The duo found a trapdoor and ladder that led to a passage below the orphanage and reunited with Sherry, who was hiding. However, the Tyrant has found them once again and relentlessly pursues them with Chris carrying Sherry and Claire following behind, retreating to an elevator. Before the Tyrant can fully open the elevator doors with its pure strength, Chris punches it in the face at full force. Staggering backwards, the Tyrant is then mutilated through the torso by the same creature thought to be defeated. The creature then jumps on the elevator and is sent plummeting at great speeds. Chris uses his body and cape, doing his best to protect Claire and Sherry from the fall. After absorbing the brunt of the impact, Sherry is unharmed but Chris is near-unconscious and Claire is knocked out with minor injuries. Sherry attempts to get both of them to wake up but runs off upon hearing large footsteps. Unbeknownst to them, Sherry eventually trips over when running, landing hard and knocking her out. Without Chris or Claire around, this left her vulnerable. The creature eventually catches up to Sherry and implants a G-embryo into her. Chris recovered shortly before Claire did and were met by a woman who has found them at the crash site. The woman is later revealed to be Sherry’s mother, Annette. However, Annette is not friendly and makes it clear that she wants them to have nothing to do with her daughter and hastily walks off. An Unpleasant Path Chris and Claire refuse to give up and resume their search for Sherry while learning of the t and G-Viruses as well as learning that the creature was in fact William Birkin, Sherry's father. They also learn the shocking truth that William is after his daughter so he can reproduce with her, since she's a blood relation and a viable carrier for his G-larvae. They even waded through the sewers in order to find another way in and eventually made their way to the underground facility. From the outside, the two found Sherry inside a garbage disposal room, being interrogated on camera by her angry mother who was on the outside. As the conversation ended, Sherry suddenly doubled over in pain and collapsed to the ground. The duo saw the whole thing and vowed to save the girl but they needed to find a way to get into the room. Opening the U-Area Door To make things further complicated, they also needed another three electronic "chess piece" plugs (the first three plugs were already in the power boxes) to activate the door that lead further into the facility. After a long, strenuous time of searching through the facility, they find the plugs and learn that this whole place connects to the orphanage and police station. The duo eventually battled the G-creature William who has evolved and gotten stronger but they are able to defeat it again. Saving Sherry They finally get to Sherry and learn from Annette that she has been implanted by the G-creature and cannot be saved. This greatly angered the duo that Annette is willing to give up on her own daughter so easily. Both Claire and Chris are able to convince Annette to change her mind and the latter acquiesced, giving them the location of the NEST lab and revealing that there is a cure. Chris carried Sherry, with her ID wristband granting them access to use the cable car. On their way, Sherry is weak but awake. Chris discovers that the belt buckle of his skinsuit is removable and can show holographic images, especially those of Krypton and Superman. Chris tells Sherry about who he really is and his Kryptonian heritage while Claire listens. Claire is still skeptical but Sherry is interested in the story and believes him. Chris also attempts to give Sherry her family photo that he picked up from Irons' possession but she tells him to keep it. Soon, Sherry ends up feeling worse due to her infection. Searching for the Cure The cable car eventually reaches the lab and Chris lays Sherry to rest on a bed in a secure medical room. On a laptop that is already turned on, the emails mentioned the antiviral agent. Before they go, Sherry gives Chris a drawing that she made for him when she was in the orphanage, also telling him that he’s her hero. Time is ticking so Claire takes Sherry’s ID wristband because they needed to enter rooms secured by electronic doors within the lab. They realised that the wristband only had limited access since it was ranked as a ‘Level I Guest’ so they need to find access chips in order to upgrade the wristband. Eventually, the duo found a ‘Level II General Staff’ chip from a dead employee’s wristband, further expanding their options. The duo found their way into a greenhouse as well as finding a ‘Level III Senior Staff’ chip on the wrist of another dead employee but it is out of reach. Claire concludes that they needed the correct herbicide to kill the plants and vines keeping the chip out of reach. Regaining some Power However, Chris has an idea and places his hand on a tree, focusing and proceeding to absorb and drain all the solar energy every tree, plant and vine had. This gave Chris a tiny fraction of his powers back (and even demonstrated some of them, much to Claire’s shock), killed the vines (thus freeing the body and giving them access to the chip) and possibly allowing them to bypass a long process of retrieving the pesticide which saved them a lot of time. After they gained full access to the facility, they were able to retrieve the antiviral agent for Sherry in the west area. On their way out, they are confronted yet again by the G-creature. Annette takes it out with anti-BOWs and confirms that it was indeed her husband. The creature recovers and attacks Annette, fatally wounding her but she defiantly gets up. Claire gives her the antiviral agent and sends her off to treat Sherry while the duo remained behind to battle the creature who has evolved and became much stronger. Although Claire continued to help, Chris was able to handle most of it and defeated the creature relatively easily despite having a fraction of his powers. The Escape They eventually made it back to Sherry who has been fully cured. Chris uses his X-ray and microscopic vision to confirm that Sherry is free of the G-Virus. As Annette soon succumbs to her wounds, she tells them that the facility will self-destruct in order to prevent the G-Virus from leaving the building and gives Claire her ‘Level IV Admin’ chip in order to escape. She dies seconds later, much to Sherry's distraught, grief and sadness. Both Chris and Claire comfort and console Sherry until she calms down, since they needed to get out of the building. Chris states that he needs to fly out of Earth’s atmosphere if he were to truly put a stop to this. Chris takes off while Claire and Sherry escape the lab. Chris is able to fly into deep space and closer to the sun in order to speed the process of regaining his full power. Saving the Survivors On his way back, he spots Leon, Claire and Sherry on a train but are in trouble as the G-creature has evolved again, now strong enough to slowly devour the back train carriage. As the abomination managed to grab Claire’s leg with one of its tentacles, Chris showed up and used his heat vision to cut the tentacles then used his freeze breath to partially immobilize the creature. He separated the carriages and easily flew through the creature, killing it instantly while the NEST lab exploded. Chris also assisted in lifting the train off the tracks, moving it faster while protecting the three from incoming debris from the explosion. After the survivors made it out, Chris rushed off and returned Claire’s Harley motorcycle and Leon's four wheel drive which was left at the gas station, so they could all get out of the city. Disposing of a Fallen City As the trio of survivors drove off into the horizon, Chris was waiting for them to get far enough so he could go through with his next plan; getting rid of the t and G-Virus once and for all. Chris knew that Raccoon City has become uninhabitable and would take decades to recover, if ever. There is also the risk of potential unsuspecting visitors who may get infected if there were to pass through the city. Chris scans the city for any survivors (which he didn’t find anymore) before he carried out his plan. He proceeds to lift the entirety of Raccoon City and its landmass to dispose of it into space while Leon, Claire and Sherry pulled over 88 miles away and watched, much to their astonishment. Exposing Umbrella As Superman II, he eventually discovered all the Umbrella facilities that are around the world and proceeds to expose them one by one. Superman II eventually saves and meets Chris Redfield, Claire's older brother. Soon, they were able to expose Umbrella to the world, getting the company shut down and its employees and the CEO detained by the authorities. At the same time, Superman II is quickly introduced to the world on Earth-42, being seen as a new superhero. Within the next week or so, Chris would be found by Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon and able to return to home to Earth Prime, in the year 2020. Revisiting Friends Nearly a month later, Chris, Barry and Cisco were hanging out at Big Belly Burger, with Chris telling the entire story of his experiences on the other world he was on. Cisco would then number the world he was on as "Earth-42." Upon returning to S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco reveals that he has upgraded Chris' belt buckle of his skinsuit, by installing a breach opener which allow inter-dimensional travel between alternate Earths he's visited as well as a yellow solar energy inducer, possibly to prevent the same thing happening again. The three agree to revisit the world, in October 2018, with Chris remembering Claire saying that the they will be in Brooklyn, New York. Chris uses his upgraded belt buckle to create a breach into an alley in Brooklyn, Earth-42. They then make their way to a festival which is currently happening. The three, as civilians, decide to have a good time. Eventually, Claire, Leon and Sherry eventually reunite with Chris and are introduced to Barry and Cisco. They soon go to a laser tag game area on the fairgrounds with the three Raccoon City survivors versus the Earth Prime trio. At some point, Chris gives Claire a breach opener made by Cisco so she could travel between her home and Earth-Prime (which is two years ahead in time). On Christmas, Chris invited Claire, Leon, and Sherry for Christmas at the Kent house in Steadworth, Earth-Prime. There, all of them would celebrate Christmas with the Kent family and other friends. Personality In his younger days, Chris' personality traits are his positive and optimistic view on humanity as well as his self-loathing and self-pity for not being human. Even though Chris has been taught by his adoptive parents to control his powers and never use them in a violent fashion, he feels that he needs to help people (anonymously) and also becomes somewhat fearful of his own power. Despite this, Chris was raised by kind parents who taught him strong values, morals and ethics. As a result, Chris is down-to-earth, caring, obedient, selfless and benevolent. When his younger adoptive brother Ryan was born, Chris immediately became attached and showed brotherly love, which would continue up to now. Overall, Chris shares a great relationship with his adoptive family. Much like most of his peers, Chris displays interest in popular culture, movies, TV shows and video games. In particular, he is a fan of the film series Star Wars, Pirates of the Carribean, Harry Potter etc. and video games such as the Super Mario series, Star Wars Battlefront II, Counter-Strike: Global Offensive and many more. Through this, Chris has displayed an interest in software, game development, programming and coding. He eventually gained enough skill in information technology and coding to the point where he got into a university and a part-time job as a software developer. Because of his career pathway and studies, even Chris himself admits to being some sort of a "computer geek." When Chris meets Superman for the first time, he starts to feel better about himself and is even more amazed to find that he is the same species as Superman. In the Fortress of Solitude, Chris became more interested in Kryptonian history and proceed to learn everything there is know about it. Through this, Chris became good friends with Superman and formed some sort of a kinship with the latter becoming his mentor. After Superman's death Chris was visibly shell-shocked and saddened, being one of the attendees during Clark Kent's funeral in Smallville. After Superman's resurrection, Chris was delighted and resumed his mentorship under the former. When Chris became a full-fledged superhero, his self-confidence boosted and the people along with children look up to him like they do with Superman. During battles, such as the one with A.M.A.Z.O., Chris is sometimes talkative though not to the extent of Flash. In certain situations, Chris tends to sneak light quips or pop culture references. When powerless and stranded in Raccoon City, Chris genuinely froze in a moment of fear upon seeing a real zombie for the first time, however, this fear only happened once. Though against killing, Chris knew that his principles and morals can't exactly apply to the undead creatures. Chris has shown himself to be tolerant and easy going, especially with Claire Redfield who can be sometimes profane. Nonetheless, Chris is very cooperative and proved himself to be a valuable and helpful companion to Claire. Chris is also very good with children, (especially since he has a younger brother) and this is further seen with his interaction with Sherry Birkin. Powers * '''Kryptonian Physiology:' As a Kryptonian, Superman II has a dense molecular structure and possesses abilities deemed god-like compared to humans. On a planet near a red star, Superman II would have physical attributes nearly identical to those of humans. However, Kryptonians have much denser bones, tissue and muscles due to being adapted to Krypton’s harsh environment and higher gravity. Even under a red star, he would be still considerably stronger than humans. But while on a planet near a star that is younger or brighter than Krypton’s, he is granted many new abilities and powers that surpass the capabilities of humans and metahumans alike, making him one of the most powerful beings on Earth. When without his powers in Raccoon City, Superman II has consistently shown strength, durability and agility much greater than that of humans. ** Solar Energy Absorption: Superman II’s cells store the solar energy he’s exposed to, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night. The interior of his body stores sunlight emitted from the Earth's yellow sun, and seems to operate akin to a battery. In outer space this ability is amplified greatly. The closer he gets to the sun, the more powerful he becomes. When he was stranded in Raccoon City after flushing out all of his powers, he was not able recharge during the cloudy and rainy night. Superman II has also shown to be able to restore a fraction of his powers by absorbing the photosynthetic energy available in plant life. ** Superhuman Strength: Superman II possesses an immense and tremendous level of strength that is virtually incalculable, as he is able to carry millions (possibly billions) of tons and exert that amount of force. His punches and strikes are powerful enough to generate shock waves during combat. He’s capable lifting trains, large boats, buildings, mountains and more as well restrain a prime A.M.A.Z.O. Even with a fraction of his powers, he overpowered G-Birkin’s third form and snapped its neck with relative ease. At full power, he effortlessly one-shotted G-Birkin’s fifth form by flying through it, creating a shockwave upon impact and killing it instantly. He was even able to lift the entirety of Raccoon City and its landmass, fly with up it and hurl it into space although not without great difficulty. He isn’t quite a strong as Superman, though, as the latter can move tectonic plates and sealed the San Andreas fault with less effort. *** When powerless, his strength has consistently shown to be greater than that of humans as he can still rip car doors off, bust down most doors, crack ballistic glass with his fist but cannot break through most sturdy metals or reinforced materials. More impressively, he was able to stagger and hurt G-Birkin’s first and second forms with punches and kicks. He was also able to beat T-00 Tyrant into submission and sent it flying with a full power drop kick. ** Superhuman Stamina: Superman II almost never seems to grow tired. Under a yellow star, his stamina is virtually limitless. He is able to survive flying at high speeds into outer space and underwater. Although, lifting the entirety of Raccoon City and its landmass, flying with up it and hurling it into space visibly strained him as he needed to catch his breath for a few seconds before flying back to Earth. *** When powerless, he remained much more endurant than even physically fit humans like Claire Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy. He was still able to run around, fight zombies and explore around places for hours and notably taking much less time to recover and catch his breath than Claire. ** Self-Sustenance: He does not need to eat or sleep as long he has enough yellow solar energy (but is still capable of doing so), and doesn't require oxygen to breathe enabling him to travel in space and underwater unprotected. *** When powerless, he eventually did grow hungry during the Raccoon City incident as he admitted that he never felt hungry before and graciously accepted food from another survivor named Robert Kendo. ** Superhuman Speed: Superman II can run and fly at tremendous hypersonic to sub-relativistic speeds though he is notably not as fast as Superman or the Flash who have the potential to move at or exceed the speed of light. Despite this, he was able to keep up with a prime A.M.A.Z.O. who had copied all the powers from the Justice League and Team Flash. Even with a fraction of his powers, he was able to run off, take an SD card out of a camera and come back before Claire realized what happened. In deep space, Superman II move at faster sub-relativistic speeds as he was able to fly the distance from Earth to Mercury’s orbit and back within 23 minutes, making him at least 30% the speed of light. He was even able to scout and check out the entirety of Raccoon City, return Claire's motorcycle and Leon's car from the gas station within 20 seconds. *** When powerless, he can move faster than the finest Olympic human athlete, which was shown when he fought G-Birkin’s first and second forms and the T-00 Tyrant. Even this greater than human speed surprised Claire Redfield as she knew humans couldn’t move that fast. *** Superhuman Reflexes: Superman II’s speed equally extends to his reflexes and perceptions as well. He’s capable of reacting to and catching high speed objects like bullet, rockets, missiles and more. Much like the Flash and Superman’s reflexes, Superman II sees others and objects as slowed to the point that they’re almost frozen in place. Indeed, he instantly reacted and was able to move freely when Barry Allen entered Flash time. *** Superhuman Dexterity: Superman II has the ability to determine angles, distance, speed and trajectory of objects with extreme accuracy. ** Flight: Superman II can fly via manipulations to his own personal gravitational field, taking advantage of Earth's weaker gravity to propel himself through the skies and even beyond the planet's atmosphere. Upon mastering this technique, Superman II can fly at hypersonic to sub-relativistic speeds that allow him to circle the globe and fly into space in moments. Further practice with this power has allowed him to extend it to others, especially humans, so that they don't experience the negative effects of traveling at high speeds. ** Invulnerability: Superman II’s body is nigh invulnerable and indestructible. Under a yellow star, his body, tissue and skin becomes countless times denser as well as emitting a bio-electric aura that irradiates a few millimeters within his skin, acting like an invisible force field. Hence, Superman II could withstand immense blunt force trauma and lacerations, extreme temperatures (both hot and cold), exposure to the vacuum of outer space and falls from great heights. High caliber bullets bounce off of him, and artillery, including anti-tank depleted uranium rounds, Maverick missiles, cruise missiles, powerful explosives, silos, lasers, plasma and energy blasts have absolutely no effect. He has even withstood numerous mighty blows from A.M.A.Z.O and being thrown through multiple buildings unscathed, without showing any signs of damage. He even flown through G-Birkin’s fifth form as if it was nothing despite the fact that it had extremely colossal sharp teeth and is able to slowly devour a train carriage. He was able to completely ignore the flames of the NEST Lab explosion in the tunnel and high speed debris which bounced harmlessly of his body. Even with a fraction of his powers, an ivy zombie’s bite could not penetrate his skin and a bullet fired from a Magnum Research BFR at point blank range caused no damage. *** When powerless, Superman II’s invulnerability has completely vanished but his natural denser body tissue enables him to survive otherwise devastating impacts compared to humans. He still withstood a forty meter fall, the shockwave from an exploding truck and was barely fazed when thrown into a car with great force, something that would normally shatter a human’s spine. He was able to take hits from G-Birkin’s first form and T-00 Tyrant without showing signs of visible damage, but were still able to at least hurt or daze him somewhat. More impressively, he survived the brunt of a crashing and falling elevator, using his body to protect Sherry and Claire from the impact but fell near-unconscious as a result (or possibly more due to exhaustion). Claire survived (but with minor injuries) while Sherry was relatively unharmed. Nonetheless, that fall would have absolutely killed a human being. He even survived getting shot three times by Chief Irons, however, it should be noted that his indestructible skinsuit protected him mostly as it left bruises on his chest and shoulder (the back of his skinsuit was sturdy enough to negate the third bullet). Even with his dense body, if weren’t for his skinsuit or if Irons had aimed for his head, he would have been killed like any other human. He possibly would have been strangled to death by the Tyrant had he not escaped. Notably, when he sustained a mild cut on his right hand, it didn’t bleed out like it would for a human thus only leaving a superficial red line. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: In extremely rare instances that Superman II is hurt, he can heal at incredible rates. This is further amplified when exposed to the solar radiation of a yellow sun. As such, when he absorbed the photosynthetic solar energy stored in plants at the greenhouse, the bruises left by bullets and the cut on his right hand disappeared and fully healed instantly. ** Longevity: As long as Superman II’s cells are charged with solar energy, he is beyond age & illness, effectively making him an ageless immortal. ** Superhuman Vision: Superman II possesses superhuman eyesight that encompasses a variety of sensory capabilities including telescopic, infrared, ultraviolet, X-ray, and gamma-ray visual capabilities that allow him to see the entire electromagnetic spectrum when he desires, through mental focus. *** Telescopic/Microscopic Vision: Superman II has the ability to focus his vision to see great distances or at a molecular level. As such, he was able to confirm that Sherry was free of the G-Virus and later, located Claire, Leon, Sherry and G-Birkin on a train in an underground tunnel despite himself being in the exosphere. *** X-ray Vision: Superman II can focus his vision past layers of matter to see through them. The only known materials known to be impenetrable to his X-ray vision are lead, the force field of a Kryptonian Breather and some Kryptonian metals. With this, he was able to confirm that Sherry was free of the G-Virus and later, located Claire, Leon, Sherry and G-Birkin on a train in an underground tunnel. *** Heat Vision: Superman II possesses the ability to emit beams of intense heat from his eyes. Visually, the power manifests as two laser-like beams of fiery energy being released from his eyes, with the surrounding areas being outlined as the energy builds. These beams can be made less intense to the point of being invisible, allowing him to work undetected. He has developed extremely fine control of this ability. He was able to cut through G-Birkin’s fifth form tentacles as if it were a hot knife through butter and somehow prevented them from regenerating. **** Super Flare: Through overcharging his heat vision, it would expel all of his stored solar energy in one gigantic burst of explosive force. The Super Flare utilizes all the stored energy within his calls at once, allowing for an all-out AoE attack. It was so powerful, that it completely obliterated a weakened A.M.A.Z.O. He cannot use it more than once or twice however, as it drains him of all his powers until he can recharge his cells with solar energy. When all his solar energy reserves are depleted, he is essentially a normal Kryptonian with no powers (but can still absorb solar energy). ** Superhuman Hearing: Superman II is able to hear at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up numerous sounds, including both infra- and ultra-sound, from immense distances. Honing his senses, he has enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. He was able to hear Claire, Leon and Sherry in trouble aboard a train in an underground tunnel. ** Superhuman Olfaction: Superman II has incredibly acute olfactory senses, being much greater than that of any human or living organism. He would be capable of detecting something like a bomb in a crowded room. ** Super Breath: Superman II is capable of surviving prolonged periods without oxygen, allowing him to walk through a burning oil rig, travel at tremendous speeds, and even remain underwater or within the vacuum of space without adverse effects. He can generate hurricane force winds by blowing and breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. *** Arctic Breath: Superman II possesses the ability to significantly focus the intensity of his breath to the point of freezing targets by blowing on them. He was able to immobilize the front of G-Birkin’s fifth form. Strength Level Superman II possesses superhuman strength that enables him to lift well over 100,000,000 tonnes. He is able to lift buildings, aircrafts, boats, mountains and even the entirety of Raccoon City and its landmass supporting it. His strength surpasses even the likes of Wonder Woman and Aquaman, is only rivaled by A.M.A.Z.O. (after copying his powers) and only surpassed by Superman himself. Abilities/Skills * Gifted-Level Intellect: Superman II is an extremely intelligent individual, He has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to most earth-humans. He is great at mathematics, science, biology, problem solving and working with computers. When reading Chief Irons’ taxidermy log, he was able to figure out that the former was referring to a human instead of a ‘pig’, by reading it carefully and comparing the heights, weights and ages. This is something that even an intelligent person like Claire Redfield failed to notice. ** Software Development and Coding: Chris undertakes and is excelling in an information technology based course in college. He also has a part-time job as a software developer, implying that his skill is at a considerable level. ** Guitarist: Chris has considerable amount of skill as a musician and guitarist, being able to play an acoustic and/or electric guitar. He has learned and played the instrument since fifth grade. * Indomitable Will: Superman II has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kind parents, and later meet Superman, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. Although, he can be a realist during certain times such as when Marvin Branagh was already long infected and stated that there really was no saving him. As such, he was able to fight through a massive horde of zombie (without his powers) with Claire’s help and made it through, despite Robert Kendo stating it was impossible to do so. Along with Claire, he refused to give up on saving Sherry when her mother was initially willing to give up. * Skilled Marksman and Weapon Handling: While initially inexperienced with using weapons and firearms due to never needing to use them, his skills notably increased after being taught by Claire Redfield on how to use a gun. He later become a good shot and proved to be a valuable companion to Claire. Even without his powers, he still held respectable accuracy and aim. Using his natural strength to his advantage, he was able to wield a car door as a weapon and shield as well as making hard slashes with a combat knife. He even was able to show some considerable bladework with a replica sword when fighting hordes of zombies at the Raccoon Park. * Experienced Combatant: Despite initially not having any formal combat training, Chris is a formidable fighter when facing most opponents due to his tremendous strength and various powers. After Superman built a new Fortress of Solitude, Chris would learn Kryptonian martial arts in order to improve his combat skills. ** Torquasm Rao: This Kryptonian martial art is mostly physically based and can be used to center one’s self and focus their strength in a specific area of their body. I can also be used to tap into his instincts and separate himself from his body. It makes him able to prevent others from manipulating his mind and allows him to fight on the astral plane. By using this technique, he was able to hold his own and even defeat T-00 Tyrant with his bare hands and fought against G-Birkin’s second form. Had Chris not learned this, he would be outmatched and possibly strangled to death by the Tyrant. Equipment * Glasses: Like Superman, Superman II possesses a pair of glasses he dons whenever he poses as the human civilian and college student Christopher Kent. * Supersuit: Chris wears a blue Kryptonian skinsuit with a red cape as his superhero alter ego Superman II. The suit is crafted from virtually indestructible Kryptonian fibers, is adorned with the House of El glyph on its chest, has extra padding (on the top shoulders, elbows, knees and back) and is even more elaborately designed than Superman’s. This was given to him on his 20th birthday as a gift from Superman. It also played a big role while Chris was powerless in Raccoon City. When a zombie grabbed his foot, it was unable to bite through the material and when shot in the chest, shoulder and back by Chief Irons, Chris only suffered bruises on his chest and shoulder. It was also impossible to stain or dirty it as it remained completely clean and wasn’t ruined or even affected by the sewerage and smell. * Handgun: (formerly) This .9mm standard issue handgun was given to Chris by Marvin Branagh in order to help him with the outbreak. Though reluctant, Chris used it sometimes before either discarding or giving to Claire before flying off into Earth’s atmosphere as he no longer needed it. * Combat Knife: (formerly) This was given to Claire by Marvin Branagh in order to help her with the outbreak. However, Chris borrowed it more often and later became his after Claire found another one. Chris used it more than the handgun before either discarding or giving to Claire before flying off into Earth’s atmosphere as he no longer needed it. * Remington R12 Shotgun: (formerly) This was given to Chris by Robert Kendo in order to help him with the outbreak. Chris used it sometimes before either discarding or giving to Claire before flying off into Earth’s atmosphere as he no longer needed it. * Magnum Research BFR: (formerly) This was given to Chris by Robert Kendo in order to help him with the outbreak. Chris used it the least before either discarding or giving to Claire before flying off into Earth’s atmosphere as he no longer needed it. Chris even shot himself in the hand in order to test his powers after absorbing all the photosynthetic solar energy from the greenhouse. Relationships Family * Mir-Em † - Father * Foar Lus-Unth † - Mother * Eben Kent - Adoptive Father * Sarah Kent - Adoptive Mother * Ryan Kent - Adoptive Brother Friends/Allies * Samuel Costello - Childhood friend * Allison Hartley - Childhood friend * Jasmine Ford - Girlfriend * Justice League ** Clark Kent/Superman – Kin, good friend and mentor ** Bruce Wayne/Batman – Ally and friend ** Diana Prince/Wonder Woman – Ally and teammate ** Arthur Curry/Aquaman – Ally, teammate and friend ** Barry Allen/Flash – Ally, teammate and close friend ** Victor Stone/Cyborg – Ally and teammate * Team Flash ** Cisco Ramon/Vibe – Ally, teammate and close friend ** Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost – Ally, teammate and friend ** Dr. Harrison Wells – Ally * Martha Kent - Hostess, friend * Claire Redfield - Companion, ally and good friend * Leon S. Kennedy – Ally and friend * Marvin Branagh † – Ally, helper and reluctant victim * Sherry Birkin – Good friend and admirer * Robert Kendo † – Acquaintance and helper * Annette Birkin † - Reluctant ally * Chris Redfield - Ally Enemies * LexCorp ** Lex Luthor – Hateful enemy * A.M.A.Z.O. † - Enemy and victim * William Birkin † – Enemy and victim * Brian Irons † – Attempted killer * T-00 Tyrant † – Attempted killer * Numerous Zombies and other undead Creatures † - Victims Trivia * For this story, Logan Lerman is used as the face of the character Christopher Kent/Superman. * Superman II would be nearly as powerful as the "Brandon Routh" version of Superman. ** The feat where Superman II lifts Raccoon City makes reference to Superman lifting the Kryptonite laced island in the 2006 film Superman Returns. * Superman II's outfit design is mostly based on the DC Extended Universe's "Batman v Superman" suit although with a few changes: ** The colours red, blue and yellow-gold are lighter and more vibrant. ** The "House of El" S symbol is slightly tweaked, resembling both Zack Snyder's and the Classic versions. *** There are two light blue lines on each side of the torso that meet towards the "S." ** The wrist cuffs are silver. ** The top of the 'W' boots have a hint of yellow-gold. ** The shoulders now have 'chevron' pads. ** There is now a red belt and an identical 'S' as the belt buckle. * Chris Kent's origin story takes inspiration from both characters Superman, Supergirl and the TV series Smallville. * Chris is a fan of pop culture, sci-fi, movies, TV shows and video games. ** He is a fan of Star Wars and Pirates of the Carribean. * Chris played guitar in the school band back when he was in high school. Category:DC Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Kryptonians Category:Power Users Category:Orphans Category:Adopted Category:Aliens